Comment apprivoiser un Don Juan
by QueenLothirielOfRohan
Summary: Ou quand deux handicapés des sentiments se rencontrent dans la Big Apple.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward**

_- Très bien Mr Cullen, d'autres questions ?_

_- Non monsieur, tout était très clair, j'ai vraiment hâte de travailler avec vous._

_- C'est ce que j'aime entendre Cullen, avec votre ambition et votre détermination je sens que cette collaboration sera très fructueuse et bénéfique pour le cabinet._

_- Merci monsieur je suis honoré de faire parti du cabinet Smith & Webber._

_- On est plus qu'heureux de vous avoir, votre parcours est incroyable._

_- Merci encore, je ferai de mon mieux._

_- Ne me décevez pas Cullen ! Hum…Excusez-moi mais j'ai un autre rendez-vous qui m'attends, je pense que tout à été dit alors soyez là lundi matin à 9 heures et pas une minute de plus._

Après une bref poignée de main Mr Collins accompagna Mr Cullen jusqu'à la porte et demanda à sa secrétaire de l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

_- 'Bonjour je suis Rosalie, la secrétaire personnelle de Mr Collins, suivez-moi.'_ Lui indiqua la séduisante jeune femme.

_- 'Enchantée Rosalie, moi c'est Edward Cullen votre nouveau collègue à partir de lundi.'_ Lui répondit Edward avec un large sourire en lui tendant sa main.

_- 'Moi de même Mr Cullen, je suis sûr que vous allez aimer travaillé pour le cabinet Smith & Webber.'_

_- 'J'en suis certain.'_ Répliqua Edward, tout en la lorgnant de haut en bas. Elle était grande pour une femme, à peu près 1m80 et faisait dans la vingtaine tout comme lui. Elle avait des cheveux blonds dorée qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux reins. Edward pensa qu'elle serait mieux sur une couverture de magazine plutôt que secrétaire pour un cabinet d'avocats. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle le vit la reluquer.

_- 'Puisqu'on va travailler ensemble je préférerai que vous m'appeliez Edward et puis on a presque le même âge, on peut se tutoyer, non ?'_

_- 'Très bien Edward, hum…Tu voudrais que je te montre un peu les bureaux ?'_

_- 'Non pas pour cette fois merci, on m'attend.'_

Ils entrèrent en silence dans l'ascenseur, et la descente se fit en silence tout en zieutant l'un l'autre et souriants quand leurs regards se croisaient.

_- 'J'ai hâte de travailler avec toi Edward, je te souhaite une bonne journée et à lundi.'_ Lui dit Rosalie une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

_- 'Merci, toi aussi. Je n'oublierai pas ta proposition pour la visite guidé._' Lui répondit Edward avec un clin d'œil.

_- 'Bien sûr, ma porte est toujours ouverte.'_ assura Rosalie d'une façon suggestive.

Edward ne savait pas si c'était une façon de flirter avec lui ou seulement une manière de lui faire bonne accueil, mais une chose était certaine, Rosalie était l'une des femmes les plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vu, et il ne serait pas contre à l'idée de goûté à une part du gâteau.

Quand Edward sortit du Gratte ciel pour aller récupérer sa voiture une rue plus loin, il avait un énorme sourire sur son visage. Enfin! Il avait eut le job de ses rêves. Son père Carlisle Cullen était un avocat de grande renommé et avait toujours voulu que son fils suive le même chemin que lui. C'était une chance qu'Edward eut un entretien au cabinet Smith & Webber et il avait su jouer de son charme pour convaincre Mr Collins de lui donner cet occasion. Il y restera pour quelques années afin de mettre assez d'argent de côté pour créer son propre cabinet. Ces sept années à étudié d'arrache pied à Brown et son année auprès d'un petit cabinet où il ne faisait que de la paperasse ennuyeuse allaient enfin porter leurs fruits. Il avait vingt-six ans et voulait plus de challenge et de défis afin d'évoluer au plus vite.

Bien sûr il n'aurait jamais eut cet entretien si son ancien employeur ne l'avait pas recommandé. Contrarié de ne n'avoir que le sale boulot à faire, il avait mis pression sur son ancien supérieur afin d'avoir à s'occuper de cas plus importants. On lui avait alors confié trois affaires différentes qu'il avait réussit à boucler en un temps record ce qui avait grandement impressionné son équipe de travail.

Mais l'ambition d'Edward était tel qu'il voulait travailler chez les plus grands, et tout le monde savait qu'à Manhattan Smith & Webber était l'une des boîtes les plus prestigieuse de l'Upper east side, le côté bling bling de New-York. Son ancien patron était retissant au départ de lui faire cette recommandation et laisser un de ces meilleurs éléments partir pour un autre cabinet, mais aussi hypocrite soit-il, il savait qu'Edward avait un bel avenir devant lui dans ce métier et il ne pouvait certainement pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

C'est avec le cœur léger, qu'Edward démarra sa Volvo et s'en alla rejoindre ses anciens collègue pour fêter son départ comme il se devait puis ensuite aller rejoindre Emma, une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt dans la journée au Starbucks.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après s'être préparé à sortir, il vit le clignotant de son téléphone allumé signe qu'il avait des messages. Il s'installa sur son canapé et appuya sur le bouton.

_'Vous avez des nouveaux messages'_ annonça la machine.

_- 'Salut Eddie c'est Emma, juste pour que tu saches que j'ai passé une super soirée et que ça me plairait bien qu'on remette ça. Tu as mon numéro, j'attendrais ton appel, bisous.'_

Edward grimaça, il avait en effet passé une super soirée, surtout la partie où il l'avait baisé jusqu'à épuisement mais le rendez-vous en lui-même avait été assez ennuyant. C'était évident pour lui qu'il ne la rappellerait pas, alors il appuya sur le bouton supprimer.

_'Message effacé, message suivant…'_

_- 'Hey Beau gosse, c'est Vanessa mais je suis sûr que tu le savait déjà. Mardi dernier était aussi torride que d'habitude, dis moi quand tu as du temps libre qu'on se capte avant lundi. Allez je file, bye.'_

Edward sourit cette fois-ci, Vanessa ! Une très bonne amie, sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient conclu un pacte incluant que du sexe sans sentiments, et lorsque l'un d'entre eux serait dans une relation sérieuse alors le pacte cesserait. Mais heureusement ou pas pour lui ils avaient pu continuer se petit jeu pendant toutes ses années.

Ils s'étaient rencontré à Brown où bizarrement les geeks étaient les populaires, ce qui contrastait avec ses années au lycée où il était considéré comme un paria de la société. Alors en arrivant à la fac, il fut déboussolé par toute l'attention de la part de la gente féminine et n'avait jamais été habitué à autant d'intérêt. Il avait finalement perdu sa virginité à 18 ans avec Alissa qui était âgée de 2 ans plus que lui.

Il avait ensuite établi une règle, dès qu'il rencontrait une fille qui lui plaisait physiquement, il lui annonçait de suite la couleur. Pas de relation sérieuse, seulement du fun et du sexe. Il avait été étonné que cela convenait à la plupart des filles, alors si elles étaient consentantes, pourquoi se sentir coupable ?

Malgré ça, il avait quand même réduit considérablement le nombre de ses conquêtes et s'était limité à une nana occasionnellement et Vanessa, sa meilleure amie.

Il croyait quand même en l'amour, le vrai, mais il n'avait jamais pu rester plus d'un mois avec la même fille, elles étaient toutes semblables pour la plupart, et aucune n'avait réussit à le faire succomber. Il voulait une fille qui se démarquerait, une fille qui pourrait attirer son attention, sans même le vouloir, une fille qu'il ne regarderait pas seulement pour sa beauté.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le message suivant.

_- 'Coucou mon amour, c'est maman, je voulais simplement prendre des nouvelles et savoir comment ton entretien s'était passé, oh tiens j'ai failli oublié ! Jasper te demande de l'appeler au sujet du mariage…Rhooo Carlisle arrêtes ! Fais pas ton enfant chacun son tour ! Oui oui c'est bon tiens…'_

_- 'J'en ai juste pour deux secondes chérie, Edward comment ça va fiston, je te félicite d'avance car je suis sûr que tu as eus le poste. Mais laisse moi te donner un conseil, si j'ai appris quelque chose dans tout ma carrière c'est que…'_

_'Message suivant…'_

_-Saleté de répondeur de mes deux !'_

_- 'Ben voyons Carlisle !'_

_- 'Oops désolé, donc fils je disais, ces grosses boîtes font de toi un esclave sans âme, et tu perdra toute moral, fais attention si tu ne veux pas finir comme William.'_

_- 'Chauve et riche.'_ marmonna Edward au répondeur avec un sourire narquois.

_- 'Non, pas chauve et riche petit génie.'_ répondit Carlisle comme lisant dans ses pensés.

_- 'Tu finira avide et aigri…'_

_- Carlisle assez ! N'oublie pas que c'est de mon père dont tu parles.'_

_- 'Désolé chérie. Quoi qu'il en soit, appelles-nous et dis-nous comment ça s'est passé fils. Salut.'_

Le répondeur sonna pour la dernière fois _'Fin des nouveaux messages.'_

Quel hypocrite ! Pensa Edward, son père avait lui-même travaillé pour des grosses sociétés pendant plusieurs années.

Il rappela quand même Vanessa en première qui décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

_- 'Comment va mon baiseur préféré ?'_

_- 'Je ne sais pas, quel est le dernier en titre, Greg, ou est-ce Tom, non c'est Jake n'est-ce pas ? Oh, je ne sais plus, c'est un peu difficile de suivre ces jours-ci.'_ Taquina Edward.

_- 'Edward Anthony Cullen, tu insinues que je suis une salope ?'_ répondit-elle, essayant de paraître en colère, mais il pouvait dire qu'elle plaisantait.

_- 'Tu sais bien ce que je pense de toi, bref je t'appelles pour t'annoncer que j'ai eus le poste et je voulais que tu viennes ce soir pour fêter ça avec moi.'_

_- 'Quel genre de célébration ? Genre dîner et film ou plutôt apporter mon sac de voyage et une boîte de préservatifs ?_'

_- 'Comme tu préfères ma belle'_ répondit Edward avec un sourire _'En tout cas moi je sais ce que je préfère.'_

_- 'Ok, je serai là vers 19h30 avec mon sac, je dois te laisser, sois en forme pour ce soir, bye.'_

Vanessa était définitivement sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Il était 1h45 du matin et Edward s'effondra de l'autre côté du lit après s'être retiré de Vanessa tout essoufflé et ruisselant de sueur.

- '_Wow_' dit-il à perdre haleine,

- '_Six ans, et c'est toujours aussi génial. Je pense même qu'on s'améliore avec le temps._' Vanessa lui sourit, en voyant l'air satisfait d'Edward et son air béat post-coïtale.

- '_Mouai, t'es pas trop mal non plus, mais n'oublie pas que tout ce que tu sais, c'est moi qui te l'ai appris_.' Edward roula des yeux.

_- 'Au faite, tu ne m'as pas dit en quoi consistait ton nouveau boulot.'_

_- 'Eh bien, je viens de me faire offrir le poste d'avocat en droit des affaires chez Smith & Webber_.' répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Vanessa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était avocate aussi, et travaillait dans une petite boîte semblable à celle qu'edward venait de quitter.

- '_Putain de merde_ !' dit-elle à haute voix, '_Smith & Webber, comme dans le troisième meilleur cabinet d'avocats sur la côte est !'_

Edward sourit et hocha la tête.

- '_Je te hais salaud, pourquoi les connards obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent…_'

_- 'Hey c'est pas de ma faute si je suis meilleur avocat que toi_.' dit-il avec un doux sourire.'

Pour toute réponse elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

- '_Oh allez la Vaness_' dit-il en se penchant pour lui donner un baiser.

- '_Toi aussi tu touchera le gros lot un jour.'_

Elle hocha la tête tristement.

_- 'Edward je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi.'_

_- 'Merci ma Vaness.'_

_- 'Dis-moi plutôt, après le court moment que tu as passés là-bas pour l'entretien, tu as repéré des potentielles conquêtes._'

_- 'Oh que oui ! Il y a cette secrétaire, grande, mince, magnifique, un vrai top model. Je vais surement me la faire.'_

- '_Je pensais que tu allais arrêter de coucher à droite à gauche.'_

_- 'Je sais mais elle est tout simplement trop belle pour être ignorée. Et toi, comment ça se passe avec euh…Dave_ ?'

- '_Plutôt bien mais bon, je ne pense pas que ça va durer.'_

_- 'Vanessa, penses-tu qu'un jour on tombera amoureux, et que cette personne nous fera changer notre perception des choses.'_

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

_- 'Je veux dire que jusqu'à aujourd'hui ce style de vie me convenait et me convient toujours très bien, mais plus les années passent et je me dit que ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que je veux finir ma vie.'_

_- 'J'y pense aussi Edward, à toute cette histoire de tomber amoureuse, les engagements, mariage, maison et bébés…Mais je me dis que j'ai encore le temps de profiter encore de ma jeunesse.'_

_- 'Je ne sais pas, moi je pense que peut-être je suis prêt.'_

_- 'Et bien poursuit ton but alors, mais cela voudra dire qu'il faudra qu'on arrête de coucher ensemble, et que tu devra laissé tomber l'idée de te faire la secrétaire.'_

_- 'Naaah ! Une de plus ne me fera pas de mal'_ répondit Edward avec un sourire que lui rendit Vanessa, car elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'Edward abandonnerai sa vie de célibataire.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'ils s'endormirent chacun de son côté du lit.

Edward eut une nuit paisible, il rêva de son nouvel emploi et à toutes les nouvelles possibilités qui s'étaient ouvert à lui. Il rêva de rencontrer une femme dont il tomberai éperdument amoureux et lui ferait découvrir le vrai sens de l'expression "faire l'amour". Oh oui, il savait que sa vie allait changer pour le mieux grâce à ce nouveau travail, son nouveau départ.

Et il avait raison…


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Edward se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Rosalie qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire et qui pris soin de croiser ses jambes très lentement, ce qui offrit à Edward un jolie spectacle à voir de si bon matin.

- Bonjour Edward, je vois que tu es ponctuelles.

- Toujours !' lui répondit Edward avec enthousiasme.

- Tu veux un café avant de pouvoir commencer ?

- Volontiers, avec un peu de lait et deux sucres s'il te plait.

- Je reviens.

Edward s'installa dans un des confortables fauteuils disposés dans la petite salle d'attente. On était bien loin du petit cabinet où il travaillait avant, tout ici n'était que luxe et bon goût et il pourrait très vite s'y habituer.

Rosalie revint rapidement et lui tendit une tasse tout en effleurant délibérément sa main au passage. Edward aimait cette ambiance de drague et de flirt qui flottait entre eux. Et ça aussi, il s'y habituerait très vite.

Rosalie serait son dernier caprice avant de se ranger, la cerise sur le gâteau, la boucle sera bouclé…Bref !

- 'N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit.'

- 'Je m'en souviendrai.'

- 'N'oublie pas, tu peux me demander n'importe quoi.' lui dit-elle à voix basse, lui souriant.

Ce qui n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, car l'imagination d'Edward commença à entrer en ébullition sur toute les choses qu'il aimerait lui faire où qu'elle lui fasse.

Son désir pour elle n'était que sexuelle, non, il ne se voyait pas le matin avec elle se câlinant et partager le petit déjeuner. Il fallait juste qu'il étanche sa soif avant de mettre en œuvre son plan "Trouver la future Mme Cullen".

- 'Donc nous avons une cinquantaine d'employés, chaque équipe à son propre chef. Tu sera présenté à toutes les équipes plus tard dans la journée et sera invité à faire une brève présentation pour expliquer ce que tu espères accomplir en travaillant ici.'

Edward hocha la tête. Très bien, il avait déjà écrit quelques notes et un petit discours ce week-end.

Rosalie lui fit faire le tour du cabinet, en lui expliquant avec beaucoup d'animation et en agitant les mains pour lui montrer où se situaient les choses. Elle le conduisit à la salle de pause, les salles de présentation, le bureau du chef de la direction, la salle de réunion, les toilettes…

- 'Et enfin !' dit-elle, quand elle ouvrit une porte au fond d'un des nombreux couloir.

- 'Voici ton bureau.'

Edward n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux en découvrant son nouvel espace de travail. Il avait un grand bureau avec une grande fenêtre derrière qui lui a donnait une vue imprenable sur une rue sans fin de New York et de ses grattes ciel. Le bureau était vraiment très grand, et de l'autre côté trônait un canapé cuir. Il y avait même un grand écran TV plasma monté sur le mur. Edward était aux anges, il lui suffirait de fermer la porte et les stores et regarder la télé toute la journée prétextant une masse de travail en cour. Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça, il savait qu'il devait se tenir à carreau et se donner à deux cent pour cent au moins pour les six premiers mois.

- 'Wow, c'est un très beau bureau ! qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça.' dit-il avec étonnement.

- 'Eh bien rien encore, mais Monsieur Collins attend beaucoup de toi, et veux s'assurer que tu sois dans le meilleur des cadres pour être à l'aise et fournir ton plus gros potentiel.'

Edward acquiesça, il savait que son père s'inquiétait pour rien et que postuler pour ce poste était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. Il travaillait pour l'un des plus grand cabinet, il avait un énorme salaire, une bureau spacieux et une déesse qui était déjà à moitié dans son lit. Que demande le peuple ?

C'est alors qu'il vit un petit bureau tout prêt de la porte. Rosalie suivit son regard et comprit son interrogation.

- 'C'est le bureau de ton assistante.'

What the fuck ! Les yeux d'Edward sortirent presque de leur orbites.

- 'J'ai ma propre assistante ?' Dit-il avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël.

- 'C'est trop cool ! Où est-elle ?'

- 'Je ne sais pas attends. Angela !' cria Rosalie dans le couloir.

- 'C'est bon j'arrive, pas la peine de hurler aussi fort.'

La dite Angela arriva à l'entrée du bureau avec un air agacé, surement d'avoir été dérangé en plein travail. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Edward, son visage changea immédiatement d'expression et un sourit naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle s'avança vers Edward en poussant légèrement Rosalie de son chemin s'en même y prêter attention et tendit sa main vers Edward en se présentant.

- 'Bonjour, moi c'est Angela Webber. Pas comme Smith & Webber, aucun lien de parenté avec le fondateur…Malheureusement.' plaisanta Angela.

- 'Enchantée, moi c'est Edward Cullen.' lui répondit Edward avec un air amusé.

Rosalie arriva à la charge et s'immisça entre eux.

- 'Où est Swan ?'

- 'Oh, elle est chez son médecin, elle sera là surement vers midi.'

- 'Très bien Angela, je pense que tu peux retourner à ton travail.'

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se tourna vers Edward.

- 'Elle sera là vers midi donc, je suis sûr que tu vous allez bien vous entendre, elle est assez mignonne.'

- 'Aussi mignonne que toi ? Que dis-je il n'y a pas plus mignonne que toi.' lui dit Edward en souriant, se qui fit piquer un fard à Rosalie.

- 'Je…Je vais te montrer la cafétéria.' a-t-elle marmonné embarrassé. Edward hocha la tête et la suivit n'en revenant toujours pas d'avoir une assistante. Pour la première fois il serait patron de quelqu'un.

* * *

**Bella**

- 'Très bien Bella, tout semble être en ordre. Votre analyse de la prise de sang est revenue et tout est correcte.' lui annonça le docteur.

- 'Quant à votre mal de dos, cela doit venir de votre travail, rappelez vous de toujours vous tenir bien droite, de bien fléchir les jambes que vous vous baisser, prendre des pauses régulières, favoriser les trajets à pied, et toujours garder le clavier et la souris aussi près de votre corps que possible. Vous dites aussi que votre chaise ne s'adapte pas correctement, je vous recommande de réclamer à votre patron un nouveau fauteuil qui sera plus confortable et adapter pour vous'.

- 'Merci encore pour tout docteur.' répondit Bella après avoir salué le docteur.

Une fois dehors, elle marcha en direction de son travail à rythme lent, son dos la tuait et elle savait que c'était à cause de cette foutu chaise ! Elle avait réclamée à plusieurs reprises un nouveau fauteuil à son ancien chef, mais celui-ci avait toujours répondit par la négative. Heureusement ou pas pour elle, son nouveau chef arrivait aujourd'hui, alors avec un peu de chance le nouveau aurait un peu d'empathie pour son pauvre petit dos.

Bella aimait son travail alors elle était un peu nerveuse de rencontrer son nouveau supérieur. Mike, son ancien patron était un vrai connard mais elle s'était habituée avec le temps et lui, l'appréciait aussi car elle faisait bien son travail.

Et si le nouveau ne l'aimait pas ? Il avait le pouvoir de congédier sur le champ.

Elle se demandait comment il était. Était-il jeune, vieux, grand, petit, gros, maigre? Bella ne savait pas mais se dont elle était sûr c'est qu'importe comment cet homme était, elle sera nerveuse et mal à l'aise avec lui au moins pendant les deux premières semaines si ce n'est plus.

Bella avait eut jusqu'à présent une vie assez compliquée et mouvementée. Elle faisait partie de ce qu'on appelle l'élite; Ces ado bourgeois qui passent leur temps à faire la fête et se droguer. Sa mère l'avait abandonnée alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans et son père passait la majorité de son temps dans une clinique privée où il a travaillait comme chirurgien plastique.

Quand on est fille unique dans une famille brisée, sans aucun modèle, et sans aucune limite financière on ne sait plus faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Personne ne l'avait avertie que ses mauvaises fréquentations allaient lui ruiner sa vie.

Elle avait perdu sa virginité à quatorze ans lors d'une fête où elle avait été tellement ivre qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Pouvait-on à ce moment parler de viol ? Se sentant dès lors sale et bafoué, Bella pensa que depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité à un si jeune âge, elle pourrait tout aussi bien devenir la salope que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit. Elle couchait, buvait, prenait des médicaments, elle n'avait aucune limite. Mais qui était là pour se préoccuper de son bien être ? Lui avait-on au moins une fois demandé comment elle allait ? si elle était heureuse ? Ce que son cœur désirait ?

A seize ans, elle tomba enceinte, elle ne savait même pas qui était le père. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle avoua à son père la situation qui lui ordonna d'avorter rapidement avant que la nouvelle ne se sache. Ne lui laissant pas le choix sous peine d'être renier, elle obéît et fit une ivg médicamenteuse seule dans sa chambre.

Elle avait pleurer toute les larmes de son corps car au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas avorter, certes elle était beaucoup trop jeune, mais finir la vie d'un être avant même que celle-ci n'est commencé était pour elle quelque chose d'immoral.

Ce jour là, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, et depuis elle n'avait plus été la même personne. Jamais elle n'avait connu de chose aussi horrible depuis le départ de sa mère, et elle ne voulait pas ressentir la même douleur et le même chagrin, jamais.

Elle changea de lycée, coupa les ponts avec ses soi-disant amis, arrêta l'alcool et la drogue, se concentra sur ses études et trouva même un nouveau cercle d'amis avec qui elle étudiait.

Sa vie avait enfin un semblant de normalité mais c'était sans compter son père qui l'obligea à se séparer de ses nouveaux amis pour aller Standford alors qu'eux étaient allé à l'université de Seattle. Car même si son rêve le plus cher était de devenir indépendante et de se séparer de son père, elle n'oubliait pas que la fac coutait chère et qu'elle n'avait aucune économie.

Au bout de six mois, elle fit une dépression et se déconnecta du monde. Sa routine consistait à aller en cours puis se réfugier dans son lit pour étudier et s'endormir en pleurant et priant pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Elle avait développée ce qu'on appelle le trouble d'anxiété morale.

Au bout de quelques semaines, son prof de philo qui s'inquiétait de ne plus la voir à son cour alla lui rendre visite dans son dortoir et constata à quel point Bella avait l'air mal en point. Il du même la trainer de force afin qu'elle sorte de sa chambre pour aller voir l'infirmière. Ils avaient ensuite appelé son père, qui pour la première fois avait l'air de s'inquiété pour sa fille. Après avoir pris l'avion pour lui rendre visite il vit à quel point elle était malheureuse alors il prit contacte avec un thérapeute.

Avec le temps, Bella avait réussi à surmonter son état et affronter ses démons, mais cela lui avait tout de même laissé des cicatrices émotionnelles profondes qui n'avaient pas encore complètement guéri à ce jour. Depuis, elle était devenue une personne très timide et réservée, elle avait tout de même sur se faire quelques amis, même s'il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois afin de les considérer comme tel. Elle s'était créer une sorte de carapace et ne laissait jamais personne s'approcher de trop près. Elle ne pensait qu'au pire, et ne faisait que très rarement confiance.

Elle termina ses études et eu son master en administration des entreprises et de la gestion des ressources humaines. Elle opta pour Smith & Webber, un prestigieux cabinet d'avocats en pleins cœur de Manhattan. Ils offraient un poste comme un assistante personnel, pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait mais c'était plutôt bien payés.

Elle était maintenant une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans et elle était bien décidé à reprendre sa vie en main, recommencer à zéro et se forger son propre chemin dans la vie. Elle avait aussi trouvé un petit appartement non loin de Smith & Webber et s'était fait quelques amis parmi ses collègues.

Malgré sa timidité, elle avait même commencé à sortir avec quelques mâles. Rien de bien sérieux car elle avait encore bien du mal à faire confiance et encore moins à la gente masculine. Mais ça faisait du bien de temps en temps de se sentir belle et désirable aux yeux de quelqu'un. Bien sûr sa période ado Marie-couche-toi-là était belle et bien finis, mais la libido était toujours belle et bien là. C'était plutôt rare certes mais fréquenter un homme de temps en temps n'avait rien de déplaisant.

Cela faisait bientôt trois ans qu'elle travaillait pour Smith & Webber et toutes les promesses de promotion étaient hors de vue. Mais elle s'en foutait car elle aimait son travail et sa petite routine, tout allait bien dans le meilleure des mondes. La seule chose qu'elle redoutait, était le fait que son nouveau patron pourrait perturber ses habitudes.

Ce qui allait se produire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

- Bella ! Enfin tu es là ! - _Rosalie lui sauta dessus aussi tôt que les portes de l'ascenseurs s'ouvrirent laissant apparaitre la petite brune._

- Euh, ouais, salut, contente de te voir aussi. - _lui répondit Bella, étonné par cet élan d'enthousiasme venant de Rosalie. Surtout qu'elles n'ont jamais été les meilleures amies du monde. A dire vrai, Bella ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça car elle lui faisait rappeler cette époque où elle-même était une aguicheuse._

- Tu n'as pas encore vue ton nouveau boss ?

- Pas encore, comment est-il ?' _demanda-t-elle nerveusement._

- Il est trop magnifique ! Tout ce que j'aime chez un mec mais comme je sais que ta vie amoureuse et sexuelle est plutôt désertique, je te laisse tenter ta chance en première parce que si toi tu ne te le fait pas, moi si !'

_Bella dû utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas rouler des yeux, et réprimer un haut le cœur._

- Eh bien, je vais certainement garder cela à l'esprit' _répondit-elle avec un faux sourire._

- 'Quoi qu'il en soit, je te vois plus tard Rosalie, avec mon absence j'ai du travail en retard.'

_Laissant Rosalie dans sa rêverie et ses fantasmes, elle se dirigea une expression amusée sur le visage en direction de son bureau._

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Belli Bella ?

_Bella sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Angela._

- Salut Angie ! - _salua-t-elle vivement._

Angela était sa meilleure amie, c'était la première personne qui était venu vers elle lorsqu'elle avait commencé trois ans plus tôt et bien qu'à cette époque elle s'était fermé à tout contact, Angela avait été insistante et ne l'avait pas prise de haut ou pour une folle, au contraire à l'avait aidé à se familiarisé dans ce nouvel environnement . Avec le temps elle s'était ouverte à elle, et lui avait confié tout ses sombres secret mais Angela ne l'avait jamais juger pour ces actes et l'avait accepter comme son amie proche.

- 'Alors, qu'est-ce que le Doc t'as dit ?'

- Qu'il me fallait un nouveau fauteuil, donc j'ai plus qu'à aller voir mon nouveau supérieur et me présenter « _Bonjour, je suis Bella votre assistante et je voudrais un nouveau fauteuil. Merci._ » Alors tu l'as vu toi ? Il a l'air sympa ?'

- Ma foi il à l'air gentil, il s'est présenté à nous il y a environ une heure. Il à l'air très ambitieux et déterminé sans oublié qu'il est à tomber !'

- Vraiment ? Rosalie a dit qu'il était mignon aussi, mais bon, elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge…'

Les deux amies riaient aux paroles de Bella.

- Ouais, eh bien je ne la blâme pas de vouloir baiser ce mec, Dieu sait que si je n'avais pas Eric je serai déjà en train de le…'

- Angela ! Tu es mariés !

- Oh si on n'a même plus le droit de rêver…' _dit-elle en riant._

- Il est dans le bureau en ce moment ?'

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il doit être au téléphone, je l'ai vu entrer juste avant que tu n'arrives, en pleine conversation.'

- Bon, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil et je reviens.' _dit-elle, prenant une profonde inspiration et lissant les plis de sa jupe_

- Mon travail est dans les mains de cet homme, souhaites moi bonne chance.'

- Ma belle tu n'as pas besoin de chance, sois toi-même et tout ira bien.'

- Merci Angie - _marmonna Bella avec un sourire reconnaissant._

- On se voit toujours ce soir après le taff dans notre bar attitré ?'

- Oui comme tout les soir, allez bon courage chérie - _lui répondit Angela avec un sourire rassurant pour aller ensuite retourner sur son poste._

Elle prit encore quelques secondes devant la porte pour se détendre et prendre quelques profondes respirations, elle frappa finalement à la porte.

- Entrez !

Elle tourna la poignée et passa la tête par la porte. Elle l'aperçut. La première pensée qui se glissa dans son esprit était

_« Putain de merde, il est vraiment mignon ! »_

* * *

**_Edward_**

_'Salut, c'est moi. - annonça Vanessa à l'autre bout du fil._

- Attends deux secondes, je vais dans mon bureau.

_'Attends, tu veux dire avec des vrais mir et tout et tout ?'_

- Ouais abrutie, les choses changent tu sais, la roue tourne. - _répondit Edward en riant alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau._

_'Et comment va Rosalie ?'_

- Aussi torride que d'habitude. - _répondit-il avec un sourire narquois avant d'ajouter._

- D'ici la fin de la semaine elle sera déjà dans mon lit.

_'Et après elle, genre ça sera fini ?'_

- Ouais, mais je veux dire qu'on pourra toujours continuer à coucher ensemble jusqu'à ce que je trouve la perle rare.'

_'Pas question ! Si tu veux t'en tenir à ton engagement alors faut le faire correctement. Plus de sexe.'_

- Vaaneeeesssssaaaaa - _gémit-il, en allongeant son nom pour plus d'effet._

_'Ugh, t'es agaçant à toujours obtenir ce que tu veux, c'est ok.'_ dit-elle avec un soupir, essayant de paraître agacé mais il l'a connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle devait être en train de sourire.

- Ouais, je savais que tu pouvais pas abandonner un Cullen, vous êtes toutes accro. - _dit-il avec suffisance._

_'Oui c'est ça, continue de te répéter ça looser ! Oublie pas que je pourrai avoir n'importe quel mec à mes pieds.' dit-elle en riant._

- Pourquoi tu dit « _je pourrai_ » c'est pas comme ci tu ne le faisait pas déjà. Mais avoue quand même que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, je suis fichtrement trop bon.'

'T'es vraiment arrogant. La modestie ne doit pas être un mot familier pour toi' _répondit-elle, incrédule._

- Hé, la modestie c'est pour les faibles, je suis simplement réaliste.

_'Mon Dieu !' soupira-t-elle_

_'Je t'appelle pour voir comme se passe ta journée, et je tombe sur un gros con qui me saoul.'_

- Ouais, ça se passe très bien merci'_ répondit Edward, ignorant son commentaire -_ Je viens de me présenter à l'ensemble du personnel, ils avaient l'air tous stupéfait par ma prestance, tu les auraient vu, tous devant moi la bouche ouverte.'

_'Te connaissant, c'est surement ta braguette qui devait être ouverte ou quelque chose dans le genre.' taquina Vanessa_.

- Mais tu sais pas la meilleure !' _dit Edward, ignorant encore une fois son commentaire._ - J'ai une assistante ! - _ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme._

_'Et tu va te la faire aussi ?' demanda Vanessa avec amusement._

- Surement pas ! Et puis avec ma chance elle sera moche ou vieille.'

_'Avec ta chance ? Putain, tu viens de décrocher un poste dans un des meilleures cabinet d'avocats du pays, et tu oses maudire ta chance ?' dit Vanessa incrédule._

_'Merci beaucoup Edward, merci pour moi et ma chance j'espère que tu penses à moi dans ton bureau au dix-septième étage à Manhattan, alors que je suis coincé dans ce trou à rat en banlieue, merci pour ta compassion.'a-t-elle ajouté avec colère._

- Je plaisante Vanessa calme-toi, tu sais très bien que je serai toujours reco…'_ Edward fut coupé par un coup frappé à la porte._

- Entrez !

_C'est alors qu'une magnifique jeune femme entra dans le bureau, il la regarda fixement sans savoir quoi faire ni dire, et sans la quitter des yeux il répondit à Vanessa._

- Euh…Vaness je te rappelle o.k. - _Et sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha._

Bella non plus ne le quittait pas des yeux, mu par une puissance invisible, elle s'avança vers lui .

- S..Salut, Je...Je suis Bella Swan' _balbutia-t-elle nerveusement tout en étendant sa main qu'il prit et serra doucement. Elle sentit des étincelles à son contact, c'était bizarre mais elle aimait cette sensation._

- Je..Je suis votre assistante personnelle.

- Et bien, ravie de te rencontrer Bella, moi c'est Edward Cullen, je t'en pris assied-toi' _marmonna-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout à coup il était devenu aussi nerveux. Il n'aimait pas trop se sentir faible face à une femme, la dernière fois c'était à l'époque du lycée, où l'on ne le considérait que comme un tête d'ampoule._

Mais cette époque était révolu, et le Edward d'aujourd'hui était toujours confiant. Mais quelque chose à propos de cette femme le rendait absolument sans voix.

- As-tu…Ou plutôt veux-tu boire de l'eau ou quelque chose. - _demanda-t-il nerveusement, alors qu'il constata qu'elle-même ne devait pas être très à l'aise car elle triturai ses doigts._

- Euh…Oui je veux bien un peu d'eau mais je peux aller me servir tu sais.

- Restes assise je m'en occupe.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers un placard qui était en faite un mini réfrigérateur.

- T'as vu ça ! On pense que c'est un placard mais en faite non, c'est un réfrigérateur, c'est cool nan ? _ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais vu._

_Bella manqua un battement de cœur à la vue de ses fossettes, c'était de loin la chose la plus adorable qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle lui fit un sourire, il avait l'air sympa alors c'est avec un soupir qu'elle se détendit sur ça chaise et répondit avec un petit peu plus d'assurance._

- Oui, c'est plutôt cool, mais bon, cela fait trois ans que je travaille dans ce bureau donc je connais déjà un peu.

- Bien sûr que tu sais. - marmonna-t-il embarrassé alors qu'il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

- Ce travail est bien plus différent que tout ce que j'ai fait auparavant donc je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Je…Je pensais que c'était plutôt cool, c'est tout. - _dit-il sans conviction_.

Bella lui sourit. Habituellement elle aurait été pire que nerveuse mais bizarrement avec Edward elle se sentait plutôt à l'aise.

- Oui tu as raison, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt cool - _répondit Bella dans un sourire rassurant._

Edward lui fit reconnaissant.


	4. Chapter Three

**Edward & Bella**

- Donc, je suis votre nouveau patron, mais pas besoin de vous inquiéter, je ne mord pas. La seule chose en revanche que je vous demanderai, c'est que dès lors que j'ai un dossier urgent à traiter et que j'ai besoin de votre aide, il faudra alors mettre tout votre autre travail de côté et vous consacrer uniquement aux tâches que je vous confierai.

Bella acquiesça.

- Super ! je pense qu'il est maintenant l'heure de déjeuner.

- C'est tout ? demanda Bella.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Eh bien, vous ne me connaissez pas alors je pensais que...Uuh..Vous voudriez me réévaluer, et me faire passé un entretien. - _marmonna-t-elle incertaine, sans le regarder._

- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de faire ça ? J'ai passé la matinée à me renseigner sur vous auprès de vos collègues et croyez-moi, ils m'ont tous répondu la même chose, que vous faite de l'excellent travail. Apparemment, vous êtes dévouée, bosseuse et sympathique. Tant que vous continuez sur cette voie, je pense que nous formeront une belle équipe.

Bella rougit face à tout ces compliments et lui sourit à pleines dents.

- Merci M. Cullen. - _dit-elle joyeusement. - _Vous n'avez aucune idée de combien cela signifie pour moi, j'ai passé tout le week-end à me soucier du fait que mon travail pourrait être menacé.

- Eh bien ne vous inquiétez pas. _lui sourit Edward. -_ Ce n'est pas le cas. Et s'il vous plaît ne m'appelez pas Monsieur Cullen, appelez-moi Edward.

- D'accord...umm Edward.

- Parfait. Maintenant tu peux aller déjeuner et on se retrouvera ici à une heure.

- Mais euh...Mon ancien patron me donnait seulement une demi heure, je devais revenir pour midi et demi.

- Eh bien, il était de toute évidence excusez-moi pour l'expression, un trou du cul.

Bella ne se retint pas et éclata de rire à ces paroles et Edward lui sourit en retour. Son rire sonnait comme une merveilleuse mélodie à ses oreilles.

- Oui, il l'était. _murmura-t-elle entre deux rires tout en_ _se dirigeant vers la porte._ - Je vous dit à plus tard Mr Cullen.

- Edward ! cria-t-il alors que Bella sortait du bureau. Elle se retourna et hocha la tête en souriant avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

Edward s'effondra alors dans son fauteuil et soupira. Cette fille était encore un mystère pour lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il c'était senti aussi faible et dépourvu devant elle. Pire encore ! Il en avait même oublié la pensé qu'il s'était mis en tête depuis toute la matinée c'est à dire, coucher avec Rosalie. Cette Bella devait être spéciale. Comment le savait-il ? Parce qu'il fallait vraiment être fort pour lui enlever de l'esprit toute chose concernant le sexe.

* * *

**Edward**

Une semaine était passé depuis son premier jour mais l'esprit d'Edward était toujours concentré sur la même et unique chose. Pas sur la pile de dossier qui s'amoncelait petit à petit sur son bureau, non, pas non plus sur les longues jambes de Rosalie qui paradait sans cesse devant lui. Son esprit était dirigé vers une certaine petite brune assise à quelques mètres devant son bureau. Il ne pensait pas à la mettre dans son lit, quoique, il imaginait que ça serait génial. Ce qui le dérangeait en faite, c'était le fait qu'après une semaine de travail ensemble, il ne connaissait rien de plus que son nom. Bella était sans doute la personne la plus introvertie qu'il connaissait, elle ne lui adressait la parole que quand c'était nécessaire et cela le tuait. Bella était un mystère pour lui, un mystère qu'il aspirait à résoudre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Edward voulait réellement apprendre à connaitre une femme et pas simplement connaître la sensation que ce serait que d'être à l'intérieur d'elle. Il voulait tout savoir sur elle, des choses importantes telles que ses rêves et ses peurs et ses pensées, jusqu'aux choses les plus triviales telles que sa couleur préférée ou son plat préféré. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée quant à la façon de l'approcher. Il l'avait assez observé durant la semaine pour savoir que ce n'était pas une personne confiante. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire la conversation, c'est à peine si elle lui rendait son bonjour, d'une façon à peine audible dans un murmure. Edward se sentait frustré, il essayait de trouvé un moyen pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle était un livre fermé.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de flirter avec Rosalie de temps à autres mais bizarrement aussi séduisante que la jeune femme était, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Bella le surprenne ou qu'elle découvre la vérité sur sa réputation de Casanova. Pas avant qu'il n'apprenne à la connaitre. Encore plus bizarre, il n'en avait pas parlé à Vanessa. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'une femme ait une tel emprise sur ses pensées, ce serait signer son arrêt de mort et il n'en finirai plus d'en entendre parler. Il voulait d'abord mettre au clair ses esprits et savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine. Est-ce qu'elle même voulait apprendre à en savoir plus sur lui ? Pour l'instant elle n'avait manifester aucun intérêt pour lui et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il en devenait fou, fou de désir. Il pouvait regarder mais ne pas toucher, peut-être un jour aura-t-il le courage de l'inviter à prendre un verre après le travail ou même juste aller déjeuner entre collègues.

* * *

**Bella**

- J'ai donc rencontré ce mec vendredi soir, super canon, bien sûr, par contre ne me demandez pas son nom. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a fini la soirée chez moi seulement pour découvrir qu'il était vraiment minuscule, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, je ne pouvais même pas le sentir.

Bella échangea un regard complice avec Angela qui lui sourit en retour. Elle était à peu près sûr qu'elles avaient eu la même conversation la semaine dernière, et celle d'avant. Mon Dieu ! pensa Bella, comment faut-il que le mec soit monté pour qu'elle le sente bien comme il faut...

- Et toi Bella, tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? Elle soupira et se tourna pour faire face à la belle blonde.

- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse te paraitre la réponse sera semblable à vendredi dernier. Non je n'ai personne.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, est-ce que tu t'es au moins envoyé en l'air comme moi ce week-end ?

- Non plus.

- Mais attends, c'était quand la dernière fois ?

- Euh...Quatre mois environs.

- QUATRE MOIS ! mais tu vas devenir folle !

- Ne te méprend pas, j'aime le sexe, c'est juste que pour moi ce n'est pas une nécessité.

- Pour moi c'est aussi nécessaire que de respirer.

- On ne l'aurai jamais deviné... _répondit Angela sur un ton ironique ce qui fit sourire Bella._

- Je vais ignorer ce que tu viens de dire pétasse - _rétorqua Rosalie en la fusillant du regard_. - Alors Bella, tu as des infos croustillantes à nous révéler à propos d'Edward ?

- Alors là tu demandes à la mauvaise personne, je n'en sais strictement rien. Je pense qu'il n'est pas marié, mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il a une petite amie. Il y a cette fille, Vanessa, qui appelle assez souvent.

- En tout les cas Bella si tu ne fais rien avant vendredi alors il sera à moi.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas qu'il ait une copine ? demanda Angela.

- Ma pauvre fille, tu penses vraiment que c'est ce qui va m'arrêter. _répondit Rosalie avec un sourire espiègle._

- Je suis désolé mais je trouve ça vraiment dégueulasse. _objecta Bella_

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fais est dégueulasse, ce n'est pas mon affaire si le mec est déjà casé. Je ne suis pas celle qui trompe mon copain, c'est eux les salauds qui n'ont aucun scrupule à aller voir ailleurs. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai celle à blâmer. Ça te pose un problème ?

Habituellement, Bella ce serait contentée d'acquiescer et d'aller dans son sens pour éviter de polémiquer et déjeuner tranquillement. Mais ce midi, Bella en avait eue assez d'entendre Rosalie et son manque de moralité.

- En faite oui j'en ai un. Je commence à en avoir ma claque de t'entendre parler de tes conquêtes et tout ces mecs avec qui tu couches. Dieu sait combien de couples heureux tu as détruit cela ne semble même pas te gêner. _vitupéra Bella avec un tel énergie que Rosalie et Angela la dévisageait._

- Je vois, tu oses enfin vider ton sac, et bien ma belle tu n'es pas mieux. Tu as une vie tellement minable que j'ai pitié de toi, tu vis dans une telle routine. Tu ne vis que pour ton travail ensuite tu retrouves seule dans ton appart, surement à faire des choses ennuyantes comme lire ou cuisiner. La vérité c'est que tu es jalouse de moi, je croque la vie à pleines dents, je m'amuse et je prends mon pied. Et tu devrais en faire autant, ton seul problème c'est que tu es une mal baisée.

Bella resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, estomaquée, elle pris le reste de son déjeuner et se retira de table sans dire un mot. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et elle voulait rapidement s'enfermer dans une cabine de toilette pour laisser ses larmes couler à l'abri des regards. Les mots de Rosalie avaient eu un tel impacte sur elle, cela l'avait touchée au plus profond de son âme. Elle se faufila en travers les longs couloirs ne regardant que ses pieds, et c'est à l'angle qu'elle entra de pleins fouet dans une autre personne et pas n'importe laquelle.

Il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Il est un peu court certes mais j'essaie de poster au moins tout les deux jours, voir tout les jours si j'ai le temps après le boulot. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie de faire mon maximum mais je ne suis en France que depuis 5 ans donc ça ne sera jamais parfait. Le fait est que je n'ai pas trop le temps vu que comme je l'ai dit ci-dessus, j'essaie de poster rapidement car j'ai d'autre fics en cour d'écriture et je voudrais finir celui-ci.

J'ai pris en compte vos commentaires et j'ai édité quelques petits trucs sur les précédents chapitre, tel que la délimitation entre les pov et les tirets pour les dialogues.

Dans le prochain chapitre que j'essaierai de poster demain soir, je répondrai aux commentaires et j'expliquerai un peu plus en détaille certaines choses.

Merci encore de me lire et pour vos messages d'encouragement.

_Flora._


End file.
